Your Love is My Mission (part 9) (AKA A Happy Ending)
"OH CHASE!!!" Skye screamed painfully as she hugged Princess even tighter, causing Princess's eyes to almost pop out. "Woah ok? Who are you?" The brown Labrador asked as she fixed her cream colored beret. "Hey PRINCESS!!" Cookie screamed as she came out of the room and hugged Princess. "Guys this Princess! She is one of my best friends! What are you doing here?" "I heard you returned from being kidnapped! I tried finding you but you left no trace! So whatss wrong?" "Chase is in a coma." Zuma stated "I dintt wanna break up the bestie reunion but How did this coma happen?" Tundra asked. "The van hit Chase's head so hard it hurt his brain!" Cookie stated as she opened the door and allowed them to enter the room. Chase was in the bed, barely awake, covered in bandages, listening to the sound of them takking about him being in a coms. "Skye....you better tell him now." Rocky stated as Skye walked to Chase and held his paw in her hand, "Chase....I...l.." Skye stated crying. "Before you say anything, I wanna say something." Chase stated as he gave her a teddy bear. "I never knew that this was the last mission." "No Skye, Your Love is My Mission." Chase stated as Skye just stared at him crying as she leaned in place her lips upon Chase's and kissed him. As soon as Skye kissed him, he closed his eyes and Cookie said to them with pain in her eyes. "The Coma has begun......." As soon Skye has heard that, pain has struck her in the heart, Skye just hugged Chase and whispered "I love you..." As soon as Skye whispered that, a tear escaped her eye and fell on Chase and all of a sudde, a rainbow light escaped fron the tear and flew all over the room. As the pups stared in awe, the rainbow light faded and the Chase opened his eyes. Her tears healed Chase's head! "What happened?" Chase asked as Skye just stared at him in happiness as she hugged him and screamed "YOUR OKAY!!!" Skye then kissed Chase again as the pups stared at them happy. A few days later, Chase was finally able to walk again and Chase and Skye became girlfriend and boyfriend and they finally continued their happy life in the paw patrol. THE END! click here for the previous part Your Love is My mission (part 8) (AKA Death won't tear us apart) PS the next chapter is called the "Battle of the Clans (part 1)" This is about Cookie Tundra, and Princess get a invitation back to their college where they learned how to their jobs for a 1 week summer camp to meet their friends and they choose to bring the paw patrol with them, until Cookie meets some old bullies who at lunchtime, forced everyone to go against each other to see which job clan is better, which breaks up the paw patrol except for Cookie, Skye, Tundra, and Princess. Cookie needs the help of her sisters Biscotti and ThinMints. Will they break this friendship breaking spell?